


Joyride Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Defend what is yours, they will not take our souls - Save Our City by Ludo





	Joyride Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Magnus is anything but a dream, there he stands, smiling so sweetly, a bright fondness shimmering in his eyes. Alec grins like a fool in love as his heart speeds up, and he pulls Magnus close, kissing his lips softly. A flash of heat ran through him as gentle hands palmed his cheeks. 

A fond grin, fingers tangled up in shaggy hair to tug slowly enough to bring them closer. Their lips touch tenderly, slow and sweet, and all Alec cares about was this moment here, left breathless by the touch of his beloved soul mate. The tumble down onto the bed, and he’s grinning, wiggling further down the bed and relaxing into the pillow. 

The bed is soft and warm and when his boyfriend falls into him, he catches him, and he’s warm and solid in his arms, smelling of coffee, and Magnus leans over to kiss him, a soft giggle rumbles from his lips.

Alec's cheeks flush pink, he cannot help but to smile, he gets this way when they kiss, he felt the firework inside his tummy, purely content like he is always when the world is not on the brink of war and everything around them is pure and good, he presses his hand on his soul mate’s chest, over his heart, feeling it thumping against his palm. 

Alec is happy to lounge on their bed and waste the day sharing kisses, to feel his pink lips tingle every time the share a sweet caress. His soul mate is comfort and kindness wrapped around him, he snuggles in close, feeling his heart skip a beat when Magnus holds his face in his hands, leaning in to gift him with one more honey-sweet kiss.

Alec only feels pure bliss as he cuddles into his beloved’s arms; he breathes a sigh of peace, nuzzling Magnus chest, listens to the warlock’s heart thump beneath his cheek. Lifting his head up at gaze at Magnus, seeing that sweet smile grinning at him, a dazzling smile that curves his lips beautifully. 

“I love you...” Alec whispers, lovingly smiling, and Magnus sweet smile becomes a heart-warming, soft, fond smile that makes Alec’s heart skip. Magnus palms his cheek with a tenderness and love that made his own heart skip a beat. Alec leans in, welcoming Magnus’s kiss to his soft lips. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/835595.html?thread=104537099#t104537099)


End file.
